The Following Events to The Deaths of Some Shadowhunters
by Nephiliim
Summary: it is 2057 and Alec, Isabel, Clary and Jace have all passed on leaving Magnus and Simon alone with only the immortality and each other, this short story outlines some of the major impacts in Magnus and Simon's lives.
1. A Moving Decision

The Following Events to the Deaths of Some Shadowhunters

CHAPTER ONE:

The wind whipped through Magnus's hair as he laid a single white rose down on the cold stone surface. With that rose fell a single tear drop which splashed on the silvery petals. The world spun in slow motion. Cars swept by, people chatted; all went upon their usual business. But for Magnus, the only thing that stood still was the granite headstone, sitting casually next to three others, all quite the same design. The other headstones were new: only a couple of years old. The black spiralling words were so, so familiar to Magnus. He copied them on his walls, imprinted them in his brain, dreamt of them, wrote them, tattooed them on his skin. Those words haunted Magnus in every way possible. Those were the words he had dreaded for years.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood  
(Alec)  
1989-2013  
Shadowhunter

Beloved brother, son, boyfriend, parabatai and friend.

Will be dearly missed.

R.I.P

Teardrops decorated the grave. Magnus knelt by the graveside and sobbed for what felt like the one thousandth time. Everything else blurred and nothing else seemed to matter. It was just Magus and his lonely memories. _I'm sorry Alec. _He though._ I'm so so sorry._

Simon stared at the wall; two new holes had been punched into the dark plaster. Simon wondered if Magnus would care, if the warlock would get angry and throw Simon out. But then again, Magnus was a warlock; he could change the whole interior with the flick of his wrist of the click of his fingers. Suddenly he felt guilty, Magnus had been through so much pain and yet here was Simon, destroying the house because of his own pain. Simon could no longer stare at his destruction so instead he looked at the floor and groaned. At his feet was a damp little circle of tears and blood, staining the carpet. Crap. He wondered if going with Magnus to the graveyard would have been a good idea. Since Alec's death, it had been a routine for Magnus to visit his grave every day. The first five times, he had invited Simon. But after Simon's regular decline, the invite was no longer suggested. It didn't need to be. The last time Simon recalled going to the graveyard was for Clary's funeral. Being the youngest she had died the latest. Three months ago actually. He remembered her face, so content, a small smile curved across her lips. Her hair was the fiery red it had always been only tinged with a considerable amount of grey. Yet it stood out in contrast to her thin white gown, scrawled with silvery runes. Simon sighed, and shook his brown curls out of his face. The thought of Clary disappeared but the uneasy sadness still lingered in his heart.

Just as Simon began to stand up, a very placid looking Magnus Bane walked through the door. "I think I will be moving back to London," he announced. As soon as Magnus said the word 'London' his expression grew distant and vague as if remembering a distant memory form long ago. His face stayed that way for a whole 5 minutes and Simon just continued to stare at Magnus, wondering what was going through the mysterious and secreted man's mind. After Magnus broke out of his reverie he briskly walked into the study, quietly closing the door behind him.

Simon wondered how soon the warlock intended to move but h didn't want to bother him. Previously when Magnus first walked through the door Simon had noticed that he had been crying pretty hard; as he always did after coming home from the graveyard. He doubted Magnus intended on bringing him to was solely Magnus's adventure. After another long 20 minutes of thinking, Simon decided he needed fresh air. He considered getting coffee and walking up the Brooklyn Bridge. Finally he settled his decision, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on a cream leather coat Magnus had long ago insisted he wear if he was going to live with him.

Simon paused in the doorway, contemplating whether it was worth inviting Magnus to come. Right on cue Magnus walked out of his study, coat in hand, as if he had read the vampire's mind. "Going out are we?" he asked as he stopped by the kitchen to retrieve his keys. "Yes," replied Simon, wondering how Magnus knew, "Would you care to join me? I'm going for coffee." Magnus snorted at Simon as he walked over towards the vampire, towering over Simon like an owl to a mouse, "You refuse to accept pizza, so instead eat my cat but coffee is considerable? You've got nerve vampire." Simon breathed a sigh of relief; at least Magnus was a little more himself. He smiled, bearing his sharp fangs before retracting them again, "I was petting him, besides I don't really like cat. And may I ask how long ago that was?" Magnus considered the question, he had almost forgotten about the time when they had all been in his apartment, the whole gang, as Clary would say. "Whatever," muttered Magnus as he pushed through the doorway. Halfway down the hall he called, "You coming vampire?"

As they walked up the bridge, steaming cups of coffee in hand, Simon realised how nice the crisp winter air felt. The world danced around his eyes in sharp, bright focus. He was beginning to love his vampire senses. Over the bridge, Simon could see bright neon lights of a gaming arcade. _Come on Simon, if we don't hurry the line will get too long._ He imagined a thirteen year old Clary, racing to the arcade, tugging him along with her. "Daydreaming are we, Sam?" tested Magnus. Simon shook his head at the warlock's weakness in remembering his name. They stopped and moved over to the edge of the bridge, admiring the view of the colourful city. "What's it like living forever?" blurted Simon, generally curious and slightly worried about his future. Magnus wrinkled his nose and spat the bitter remains of his coffee down below into the river. "Heartbreaking. Lonely. Endless." Magnus shrugged like it didn't affect him, but his expression held great sadness from all that he was remembering. "That's nice," mused Simon, "I feel much better thanks."

Magnus shoved tons of designer clothes into his suit case, his hand rummaged around the bottom of his drawers until it brushed something soft. After pauses for a second he jerked his hand pulling out the soft material. It sat limply in his hands staring back at Magnus, an ordinary blue scarf, well-loved and worn, it's tag proudly announcing it was bought from GAP. Magnus stared at the garment for a long while, recalling all the times that scarf had been worn. _"Wear this it matches your eyes." "Was this Will's too?" _Magnus could hear the conversation in his head with sharp clarity; it was like he was there in the moment. He could feel the sting of Alec's words and flinched away from the memory.

Magnus dropped the scarf on the floor; he'd deal with it later. He turned to his small shelf standing alone holding the little possessions he owned. Pulling out a garbage bag, Magnus swept an armful of objects in the bag and continued onto the next shelf and then the next until the whole shelf was bare; erased from memories and the past. Magnus took one last look at his room, taking in the happy memories he had shared in it with Alec, before walking out for good.

Simon glanced up quickly in time to see Magnus walk out of the hallway, a small suitcase in hand. "So we're all set on going to London?" Simon asked, he had to admit that when Magnus claimed he was moving to London he hadn't thought Magnus actually intended on moving halfway across the world.  
"If you think you are coming with me, then you are wrong." Said Magnus, a cool expression written across his face.  
"No no," murmured Simon, glancing at Magnus's small luggage, "Will that be enough for you, I mean it doesn't seem like much to take; considering your moving."  
Magnus gave his head a slight shake, "I won't be needing much, I anticipate on starting fresh; rebuilding my life."  
Simon looked uneasily at Magnus, "Sure," he muttered but truthfully he was unsure.  
"Do you doubt me vampire?" Magnus shot back, his eyes turned into feline slits.

"No. It's just… well… um…" Simon took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I've lived with you long enough to know that too much has gone on in Magnus Bane's life to just 'start again' and forget the past."  
"Goodbye Simon." Said Magnus as he strode out of his apartment forever and Simon swore that was the second time since he had met Magnus that Magnus had gotten his name right. 


	2. Project M

CHAPTER TWO:

Magnus stared around the empty apartment that overlooked London. He hadn't imagined it to be so bleak. Outside, London looked just as bleak and depressing as the grey apartment. He couldn't take it anymore, with a flick of his wrist the apartment began to assemble itself with thick velvet curtains that fell to the floor and vintage gold sills that framed the windows. Plush velvet furniture also framed with gold wood organized itself in order. A chandelier swept up out of nowhere and attached itself to the ceiling. The dusty floorboard darkened with polish repaired themselves to perfection. Sheets of wallpaper glued themselves onto the wall.

Magnus stood back to admire his work. The theme of the interior reminded him terribly of the last time he was in London in the Victorian era. He smiled at the memory and turned to the wall sized window. It overlooked Hyde Park and in the distance Magnus thought he could see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. As gloomy as the weather is, this place was beautiful. Magnus shook his head and with jut that tiny movement the scenery of the room changed, turning into a more modern design of interior. On the wall facing west, framed pictures of black and white and colour all different sizes arranged themselves in a collage. On one nearest to the door, Alec stood his arms spread wide and a goofy grin on his face. Next to it a smiling Jem and Tessa stood in front of the city of Shanghai and next to that was a photo Clary and Jace holding hands next to Simon and Isabelle who had their arms wrapped around each other. _So many memories_, thought Magnus, _so little time spent together_.

Simon stretched his long legs over the edge of the railing of the balcony. Lights flashed and sirens sounded in the distance, all a major part of the city. He wondered what the future would be like, one of the futuristic Anime books that he and Clary used to read? It didn't matter, he would find out eventually. Heaving a sigh, Simon retracted his legs and stood. He turned and walked into the apartment, leaving Brooklyn behind him.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Simon frowned, he rarely got visitors and on the scarce occasions that he did, it was usually the pizza man or a neighbour asking to borrow something. A she cautiously opened the door, he noticed a man leaning on the frame dressed in clad black leather and had runes spiralling up and down his muscular body. "Mr Lewis," he said, ducking his head down low to avoid smashing into the doorway. Simon stared in astonishment as he followed the Shadowhunter inside. "I am David Starkweather, member of the clave. It has come to my attention that in previous years you have assisted Shadowhunters." Simon's throat closed up, Starkweather. _Hodge Starkweather._ That was all he could think of. The man who betrayed Jace for freedom. He looked up at the man, searching for any signs for the lonely, kind, old man who ran the New York Institute.

"Is there a problem Mr Lewis?"  
"Simon, please call me Simon," Simon said tightly,  
"Well then Simon. Though the Clave refuses to admit it, we need your help. For sixty years the Clave have been trying to track down a troublesome and rebellious vampire by the name of Maureen Brown. I believe you've heard of her?" Simon paled more than he thought possible; Maureen was the last person he ever wanted to think about again. Since she turned into a vampire and went rabid, Jace and Alec had joined the Clave in hunting her down. Twice she faked her own death to throw them off the trail, and it worked quite successfully. Simon had been the only one to doubt her trick.

"Maureen has been classified as a highly dangerous mission that so far, has been unsuccessful. Since then the Clave has taken up new tactics in handling Maureen, as we speak that girl is killing more and more mundanes and exposing her true self to the mundane world. Due to this the Clave have prioritised Project M as number one on their list. Unfortunately, we still haven't been able to deal with her. She's like water slipping through our fingers every time."  
"Project M? That's creative, especially for the Clave." Simon muttered flatly, he really didn't feel like seeing Maureen again, let alone tracking her down. Simon considered throwing David Starkweather out and telling him he wanted nothing to do with the Clave. But that wouldn't solve Simon's problems. Especially when David was three times the size of Simon.

"I knew a Starkweather. His name was Hodge." Muttered Simon quietly.  
"I know, he was my Great Uncle. Never met him though." David didn't look the slightest bit sad, though Simon couldn't blame the man; Hodge was always a bit of a nobody. Simon hoped he didn't regret the decision he was about to make.  
"I'll help you find Maureen, but I won't help capture her. I knew her as a human, not a vampire, so I can't guarantee that I will be of much use. I do however know the Downworld quite well, that might help us. Like I said before, no promises."

David smiled and walked toward the door. "Excellent," he said, "We will get started right away." Simon grabbed his keys and locked the door, praying to God he will come back home alive after all of this. If there was one thing about vampire Maureen, it was that she showed no mercy of forgiveness, and he seriously doubted he was an exception.


	3. Love, Tessa Gray

CHAPTER THREE:

Simon followed David down the hallway. It was dimly lit with neatly placed fluorescent lights that hung low from the ceiling, flickering at random intervals. "Thanks to your Shadowhunter friends, they managed to convince the Clave to upgrade to modern technology. Since then the Clave has been using this technology to their advantage. As mundanes improve their understanding of technology and upgrade to more complex utensils, so does the Clave." Explains David as he pauses to type in a code onto a small pad. Next to the pad was two, heavy stainless steel doors. As he enters the code on the pad the doors slowing open to reveal four Shadowhunter guards. They were far bigger than David and all had their arms tightly crossed against their chest. Muscles roped up their arms and their bodies looked as though they could beat any professional world champion wrestler with a swish of their hands.

Simon took a cautious step back but David flashed his ID and calmly answered a few private questions. "Precautions," he explained to Simon as they walked past. "They are a bit intimidating though. Scared the hell out of me on my first day." Simon nodded; he couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't be scared. They passed through another set of doors in which David entered a code for a second time and then passed through a metal detector. Once they were given the clear the two entered another large room. This one was filled with desks that bordered all around the rim of the room. In the centre was a smaller arrangement of about four desks, all pushed into the shape of a U. in the centre of the U stood a short middle aged woman with lightly freckled skin and long blonde hair. As she turned, Simon noticed her emerald green eyes and froze in his tracks. Her gaze fell on him and she smiled, generally happy to see him.  
"Hello Simon," she said. Simon's stomach lurched.  
"Simon this is the head of Project M, Ms Herondale," said David, gesturing to the woman.  
"I know who she is," Simon replied dryly, "We've met before. Hello Clare."

Magnus pulled an arm through the sleeve of his heavy coat, followed by another. He wraps a thick scarf around his neck and strides out the door without a backward glance. With a click of his fingers the door locks and he walks down the hall to the elevator. Being on the third floor, the trip is short and after pausing to retrieve any mail from the letterbox he leaves the complex and into the harsh winter air of London. He crosses the Thames and finally settles down at a small café. After ordering a frappicino latte and a pizza tart.

As he sipped the latte and munched on the tart, Magnus tore open the first letter. Inside were a mound of about fifteen photos and a letter. Magnus studied the photos and smiled. Some of the photographs were old but they were all of the same two people. The first one was of a lively young couple standing on a bridge with a beautiful background of Shanghai. Both faces were smiling and happy, and as Magnus shuffled through the rest of the photos with the same couple and the same expression on their face each time. The only difference was that in each photo the couple got older and the scene changed. Though Magnus recongized the couple the female's constant aging puzzled him. _That's not supposed to happen _he thought. He opened the letter and read it's short message.

_My good friend Magnus,  
unlike James and I you would still probably be clinging to youth being a warlock as you are. Since Jem and I have been reunited, I have since traded my immortality for love and I must say it is worth every year. Aging is interesting, you see the world through different eyes each year. You should try it some time._

_At least this way I know I don't have to deal with the grief of losing Jem again and having to live with it. I know I must die soon and I welcome it, dear friend I know you have much grief burdening your own shoulders and I sympathize for you I really do. If James and I do pass then I hope it will be in your understanding that we were both very _very _happy. I only hope that for your sake that you meet someone else who will make you happy. _

_Find someone Magnus, it seems that the rest of us already have._

_Love,  
Tessa Gray_

**I know the end of this chapter is really sad and I almost cried writing it but I thought it would be so sweet to add into the story and boost Magnus's confidence. Anyway I want your opinions so please please **_**please **_**review and let me know what you think. **

**Nephiliim**


	4. An exhilarating surprise for Magnus Bane

As Magnus walked back to his apartment on a full stomach, a broken heart and a mind churning with thoughts he suddenly started seeing the world through his eyes again. He noticed the boys and girls rushing past in the midday rush, the men and women hurrying back to work after their lunch break and the elders slowly hobbling by trying to avoid getting run over in the pedestrian traffic. It was like Tessa's letter had been a wakeup call for him, and he had woken up. But some things Magnus didn't want to notice, a flurry of a dark blue scarf, a glimpse of a top hat. All around there was something _there_ that just reminded Magnus of the broken memories that he had once shared.

A tall woman with long blonde hair strode past and smiled at Magnus, he looked on after her imagining the greenest of green eyes placed on her face. Shaking his head Magnus finally turned away and jogged up the small flight of steps that led to the main entrance of his complex. As he swiped his ID card Magnus pushed open the door and entered the elevator.

As he unlocked his apartment door Magnus sensed a strange sense of danger. _That's impossible _he thought _you've stayed out of danger for years, and what possibly could know your living here? _But as he opened the door he noticed a small, fragile girl – completely harmless – lounging around on one of his sofas. Obviously hearing his approach the girl smiled and flung back her long blonde hair. As Magnus looked on in horror, the girl's smile widened, revealing perfectly white and extremely sharp incisors. "Hello Magnus Bane," she said in a chilling tone – that was also surprisingly calm – "I am Maureen Brown and I need help. Will you help me?" Magnus shook his head and tried in vain to hide how terrified he felt right now.

"Very well, have it your way," Maureen said, and opened her mouth wide enough for Magnus to feel swallowed up in the black emptiness of it. Magnus scrambled for the door and in a flash slipped through before slamming it closed and locking it. Without hesitating, Magnus sprinted down the hall to the elevator and whilst waiting for the elevator, sent a flurry of blue sparks back down the hall to create a barrier between his apartment and any possible escape routes. He had no doubt that a closed door would prevent a vampire such as Maureen from chasing after him. He only prayed that his magic would.

As the elevator finally arrived, Magnus rushed in and punched the button to take him to ground floor. The elevator flew downward as Magnus prompted it as fast as he could with his magic. Now at full sprint Magnus escaped the apartment complex and managed to run four blocks away unnoticed before an all mighty explosion occurred right where his apartment had been. Exhilarated and scared as hell Magnus watched in shocked silence as the crowd of people stood gasping and screaming watched the complex go up in merciless flames. It seemed Magnus never quite escaped danger's grip as he had death's.

**This chapter's a bit shorter but I hope you guys still enjoy it. What do**_** you**_** think should happen to Magnus? What will become of Maureen? Please review and give your opinions so I can keep writing. Cr: RonaldGarcia91 I had never thought of situating Maureen in London and the idea in my eyes is pure genius. I hope you don't mind that I took that idea and put it in the story, but I hope you enjoy what I've done with that idea. **

**Nephiliim**


	5. Maureen's code

CHAPTER 5:

Simon stood in the centre of the U shaped tables and watched a hologram intently as Clare Herondale explained exactly what Project M was. "As David may have already explained to you, Shadowhunters have been trying to capture Maureen for decades; it wasn't until 40 years ago that Maureen made herself known to both the mundane and the shadow world. Since then she has been ranked number 1 priority, number 1 most wanted and number 1 most dangerous downworlder in history by the Clave. They dedicated a whole Project to finding and capturing her. All members have volunteered and we currently have 600 Shadowhunters and at least 100 downworlders helping out on this project." Explains Clare as her hands move in rapid gestures. Simon's eyes stay fixed on the hologram.

David shifted from one foot to another impatiently. He obviously had seen the hologram a thousand times because every time Simon glanced over to him, he seemed to be mouthing the exact same words in time with the hologram. "What exactly does this show us?" Simon asked, gesturing to the transparent video feed. "It is a collection of security cams, news feeds and any other information we have collected on Maureen's presence in the mundane world." Explained David quickly.

Clare nodded in agreement. "Yes, over the years we have put all of the data into one big document. Although we do have a whole file brimming with possible outcomes on her next attacks, recent locations, etc. etc." Simon let out a low whistle. "Locations?" he asked, wondering what could simply be so important about where Maureen was previously. It dawned on him just as Clare explained it. "We've been monitoring her whereabouts for years, analysing them and searching for any possible pattern in case we can guesstimate her next position. So far, no luck. Every time we think we have the pattern down she always goes somewhere that will completely defy her previous pattern."

Simon frowned; it seemed that Maureen had no particular pattern in her travels. But everything had some sort of pattern, and knowing Maureen it would very complex. Kinda like cracking the code to the meaning of life really, the real secret behind it. Simon shook his head, his brown curls (which had grown longer over the years) flying into his face as he did so. "Can I have a look at the maps from the past 8 years?" he asked. Clare nodded toward a skinny man with glasses who tapped a few keys on his computer. The hologram split into 8 different maps of the world that surrounded Simon, trapping him in a large cylindrical, blue, slightly transparent cage.

"As you can see the first map displays the biggest cities in the world. A line traces straight from New York to London to Paris to Dublin to Melbourne and so on. The second map's pattern changes to capital cities, the trail starts off in London again and then leads to Canberra and then Paris again and back to New York. Halfway through the third year the trail stops that pattern and changes to only countries starting with 'S'. That goes on for half a year until it's only countries starting with 'I'. Then 'M'. And that's the only patterns we've figured out so far. We thought that maybe you could help us figure out the other patterns maybe?"

Clare pointed to each map as she explained the patterns but as she finished she looked expectantly at Simon as though he might have all the answers. Simon looked at the screens thinking over what he had just been told. He checked the next 2 years looking over to each country Maureen had been in. Year 6 was countries that started with 'O'. Year 7 was 'N'. Simon froze suddenly, he'd cracked it. He'd cracked the pattern, but as he realised just exactly what the code was Simon's stomach lurched, his vision swirled and his skin paled to a sickly colour that probably wasn't normal for vampires.

"What is it? What's the code?" asked David, his tone hinted anticipation. Simon shook his head slowly which caused a headache to flare up in the back of his head and send his vision spiralling out of control. "The pattern is me," he whispered quietly, so quietly in fact that Clare had to lean forward through the hologram to hear him. "S – I – M –O –N. Simon." Clare's and David's mouth's opened in shock and realisation.

"And then the previous pattern repeats itself from the first year," finishes David. "She was already in New York again which means she's now in -"  
"London," interrupts Simon, still pale. A high pitched beeping came from the computer and the man with glasses started frantically typing away. "What is that?" snapped Clare, leaning over the man's chair to see the screen properly.

"It's Maureen Ma'am. She's moving again." Clare quickly instructed the man to open the tracking up onto the hologram and joined David and Simon. "That's new," she mused as a bright red lined shot all the way from London and into Madagascar. As soon as the line had landed onto the small country it had shot off again, this time landing onto Austria. It then went into Germany and then to New Zealand. Again it sped off to Uganda and then Spain. Simon watched as it then raced from Spain to Belgium and then to Argentina and then to Nepal and then finally stopped in Egypt.

"How can she move so fast?" breathed Clare nervously.  
"That has to be a new pattern, it's totally random compared to the others," mused David.  
"Perhaps it the letters again. Could she be spelling something out?" Asked Clare, she leaned into David and they instantly started throwing ideas back and for the between them, rapidly talking so fast that Simon couldn't catch a word. Wanting to pass the time and distract himself, Simon tried Clare's idea of the letters.

M for Madagascar, A for Austria, G for Germany, N for New Zealand, U for Uganda, S for Spain. B for Belgium, A for Argentina, N for Nepal and E for Egypt. Simon wrote the letters down mentally. He paused, his headache turned to a searing white pain and he doubled over to throw up over the linoleum floor. Clare noticed Simon and instantly rushed over to him. Simon felt like his head would explode and that he would faint any minute. "Simon? What's wrong? Simon? Simon! Stay awake." Urged Clare, she screamed at a couple of Shadowhunters to get the medics. "Simon tell me what's wrong, please," Clare was right by Simon's side, clutching his hand.

Simon used all of the strength he had left in him to lean up to Clare and whisper in her ear, "Its Maureen, her pattern. M – A – G –N –U – S B – A – N – E. Magnus Bane. The warlock. He moved to London and two days ago, that's where she was before right?" Clare's eyes widened and she rushed over the centre of the room, yelling and pointing at different people and barking out orders to people. "Let's move people! I want that goddamned vampire found right now! We now know she has Magnus Bane and I want him found alive or so help me, I am going to hold each of you responsible for his death! MOVE IT!" Simon faded off with the dull thrumming of his headache in the background, just as he was swallowed by darkness.

**Ooh exciting. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I hope you had fun trying to figure out the patterns with Simon. I had fun writing it and just throwing in plot twists like it was the last day on Earth. I personally think it was my best chapter by hey, give your opinions. Please review, say what you think should happen to Magnus or what you think Maureen's next move might be. Go crazy for all I care, actually I do care. Never mind. Bye for now!**

**Nephiliim**


End file.
